Bittersweet Memories
by m.t.dog
Summary: Ed reflects on what Al was like in the armor, and Al is there to cheer him up. Elricest, so if you don't like, then don't read. Also, so fluffy it could pass for a cloud.


Disclaimer: As far as I know, I'm just an ordinarily girl who lives in the middle of no where, so NO, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N: This is elricest, and if you have a problem with that, you might as well stop reading right now, because all flames will be used to keep my house warm during the winter.

Ed can remember a time when Al's body was nothing more then an empty, cold shell, not able to eat, or sleep, or feel, or any of the other senses that humans forget to be thankful for. He can remember when his soft, blonde hair was nothing more then what resembled a white feather; when his body was little more then hard metal; when his now soft, gentle, loving eyes were nothing more then identical red glows from within the armor.

Yes, Ed can remember those things, and he will never forget, not ever. Not when nightmares plague him every night, replaying that fateful day when he and Al had so stupidly tried to bring their mother back. Now when he wakes up crying out for Al, who is always there, ready to comfort him, bring him back down to earth where Al is safe, and not going anywhere. Not when he's reminded of the years Al was deprived of his senses every time he looked into deep, auburn eyes, and guilt fills him, reminding him that it was his fault that Al had to go through with that in the first place.

A moan from beside him brings Ed out of his melancholy thoughts, and he can't help but smile as Al yawns and stretches like a kitten, arching his back and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he notices Ed sitting there, he smiles, and crawls across the small expanse of their bead, and curls tightly around Ed, hugging him sweetly, nuzzling his face into Ed's chest.

"Good morning Brother," Al whispered, lightly kissing Ed's lips with his own, unknowingly causing Ed's senses to go into overdrive, pleasure rippling through him form just the small touch.

"Ah…good morning Al. Did you sleep well?" Ed panted, trying not to let Al see how much that brief contact had made him feel.

"Yep! In fact, I had a very nice dream about you, some whip cream, and a cherry," Al said, his eyes glittering with mischief as Ed's face went bright red with embarrassment.

"W-w-what? S-seriously?" Ed stuttered, his blush widening further as Al threw his head back and laughed, the sweet sound alone making Ed want to ravish his younger brother.

"Oh come on Brother, I was only kidding…though that would be nice to try some time," Al purred, the sound not lost on his older brother who couldn't help his eyes from darkening with lust. Slowly, Al leaned forward and captured Ed's lips in a passionate kiss that said more then words ever could. Al's hands slid down to Ed's stomach, slipping past the soft fabric of his night shirt, and stroking the silky skin that covered rippling muscles. Moaning at the sensation, Ed reached up and tangled his hands in Al's soft hair, bringing him impossibly closer, their bodies melding together, fitting perfectly.

Finally, they broke apart, foreheads touching, hot breath mingling as the two panted, trying to regain their breath. After calming down, Ed cupped Al's cheek, and looked lovingly into his little brother's eyes, drinking in every detail of Al's face.

"Al…you do know that I love you, right? That I would do anything for you, no matter what? That when you're with me, I feel safe, and strong, and without you, I feel incomplete? Because I do. I love you so much Al, so much that it hurts sometimes," Ed breathed, his eyes locked onto Al's.

At first Al looked surprised. After all, Ed wasn't a very touchy feely sort of person, and any confession from him was cherished like a favorite toy. But slowly, Al smiled, and said, "Brother, of course I know that. How could I not? You sacrificed everything for me, gave me back my body, and always stood by me, no matter what. I never doubted that you loved me, not ever, and I never will." With that said, Al once again captured his brother's lips in a fiery embrace, leaving no doubt in his Ed's mind that Al loved him in return.

A/N: This is my first Elricest, so please be gentle in your reviews. I encourage criticism, I want as much help as I can in making my writing better, but as I said before flames will do nothing more then heat my house. So, other then that, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
